<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Happens In The Den by Blacksky92</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23960194">What Happens In The Den</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacksky92/pseuds/Blacksky92'>Blacksky92</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Corneo didn't see this coming, Crossdressing, Deepthroating, EVENTUAL SMUT I PROMISE, M/M, Oral Sex, Playful Reno, Spanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:48:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23960194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacksky92/pseuds/Blacksky92</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Cloud turns up to Don Corneo's audition, only to find that his two friends and fellow competitors have been replaced by an audacious redhead and a seductive silver haired soldier?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reno/Cloud Strife, Reno/Rufus Shinra, Reno/Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII), Reno/Sephiroth/Cloud Strife, Sephiroth/Cloud Strife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Where the hell were Tifa and Aerith? <br/><br/>Cloud paced up and down the congested, so called parlor, which resembled more of a junk yard to him than somewhere you would keep guests. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the sight as he almost anxiously awaited the return of his friends. <br/><br/>Corneo's men said they would take them away for a few minutes, but it had almost been half an hour.<br/> <br/>Come to think of it, those two Corneo men... He hadn't seen them before.<br/><br/>Something was certainly a miss, or was he just working himself up into a frantic mess because he was stuck in this parlor, dressed as a girl and now the only option on offer to Corneo it seemed.<br/><br/>Damn it.<br/><br/>Cloud tried to ignore the nausea arising in his stomach as he struggled to shrug off thoughts of being pounded into by that fat, underworld tycoon.<br/><br/>No. <br/><br/>What had he been thinking? <br/><br/>Of course he would never let Corneo get that far with him. <br/><br/>But what if he didn't have a choice? <br/><br/>What if he was forced?<br/><br/>Cloud was prompted from his disturbing thoughts as the wooden doors to the parlor split open, flooding the dingy room with an assault of light.<br/><br/>Was it Tifa?<br/><br/>Aerith?<br/><br/>Cloud's heart pounded as he squinted, attempting to make out the silhouettes before him.<br/><br/>"It's time." A man's voice tore through the room, violating any chance Cloud could see for an escape.<br/><br/>He was doomed.<br/><br/>And there was no Tifa or Aerith to back him up.<br/><br/>"Come!" The man prompted impatiently before stepping towards the blonde, his actions making it obvious that he doubted Cloud would comply.<br/><br/>He had no choice, he was out numbered and out gunned, not to mention on an unfamiliar playing field.<br/><br/>Cloud paced slowly forward before being steadily chased up a dank, musky stone staircase, lit only by the mere glow of candle light.<br/><br/>Where were Tifa and Aerith? <br/><br/>Maybe they had already been taken to where ever he was going now?<br/><br/>"Stand here." Another man commanded, pointing a specific spot in a comparatively well lit room. <br/><br/>Cloud obeyed as his eyes carefully scanned the room for either of his comrades.<br/><br/>His heart sank as he realised he was alone.<br/><br/>But then, what had happened to his friends? <br/><br/>Cloud's heart pounded as a disturbing series of possible events coursed through his mind like a torrential river. None of which were putting his mind at ease.<br/><br/>"Stand there." The man from before released the same commands, his words prompting Cloud from his thoughts as confusion consumed his expression.<br/><br/>But he was already standing where he was told to?<br/><br/>The blonde glanced around, his eyes seeking clarification before soon realising that the words weren't for him.<br/><br/>Into the room strode a tall redhead, her body adorned with a tight, halterneck, crimson dress that barely covered her ass. Her thigh high maroon boots showed everyone in the room that she meant business.</p><p>Where had this girl come from?<br/><br/>Her make up was even more flawless than his. Bright red lip stick accentuated her lips, giving the impression that she was down for anything. It was a presumption that Cloud wasn't sure was accurate, yet a maddening twinkle in her eyes suggested it was.<br/><br/>Cloud's eyes continued to scan his competition, they lingered for perhaps too long as he felt her attention drawn to him. <br/><br/>Was he being rude by staring? <br/><br/>Who was he kidding? Of course he was!<br/><br/>He attempted to draw his gaze away, yet it refused to obey him. <br/><br/>"You like what you see blondie?" The redhead winked, smacking the palm of her hand to her lips before blowing the kiss towards him. <br/><br/>Something about the woman didn't sit right. <br/><br/>Cloud opened his mouth to reply, yet no words formed on his lips. <br/><br/>What was wrong with him? <br/><br/>Surely he wasn't... Intimidated by this woman's beauty?<br/><br/>He continued to glance over her features, long red hair, curled in a fashion that vaguely resembled Aerith's. <br/><br/>Her twisted, sardonic smile. <br/><br/>Something was vaguely familiar about her.<br/><br/>Cloud's eyes widened as he noticed a vague red tattoo under each eye. <br/><br/>It seemed even make up couldn't disguise them completely.<br/><br/>Why hadn't he noticed them before?<br/><br/>Oh my god.<br/><br/>"You!" Cloud spat most ungracefully, instinctively stepped back from the redhead as his mind reeled to remember the man's name.<br/><br/>He's a Turk, that presumptuous redhead, Aerith's 'other' bodyguard. <br/><br/>Damn it, what was his name?!<br/><br/>Reno!<br/><br/>That was it.<br/><br/>But then, was he replacing Aerith?<br/><br/>"Excuse you." Reno's smile twisted into a smirk as he feigned offence at the blonde's audacious actions. <br/><br/>"What the hell are you doing here?" Cloud spat, forgetting where he was and the delicate role he was supposed to be playing.<br/><br/>"Well, it's not really your concern now is it, Cloud?" Reno chuckled maniacally, he didn't even seem surprised to see that it was Cloud standing next to him as his competition for Don Corneo's affection.<br/><br/>A prize he was sure neither one of them actually wanted.<br/><br/>"You didn't really think we would allow you to play such dangerous games in this neck of the woods, when one of your friend's is Aerith now did you?"<br/><br/>"What do you want with her? And where is Tifa?"<br/><br/>"Again, not your business yo." Reno's smug expression and the lack of information he was providing was starting to get on Cloud's nerves, but he was forced to hold his tongue as a new set of footsteps joined them in the room.<br/><br/>"Shut it you two and there, in between those two bickering bitches." The man's voice from before directed, a snide chuckle left his lips as his fingers gave orders to the final contestant. <br/><br/>"Excuse you!" Reno pouted, though Cloud wasn't sure which part of the man's phrases was more offensive to the Turk, being called a bitch, or being told to shut up. Either way, he was certain that if Reno were picked, they were both something he would have to get used to.<br/><br/>Corneo's men were doing nothing but aggravating Cloud now, especially the one giving the orders. He darted his eyes towards Reno, who he already knew was equally annoyed, watching as the redhead tilted his head away in a huff.<br/><br/>How Cloud would love to kick the ass of every single one of Corneo's men, especially that one, but could he rely on Reno to give him back up? Knowing Reno, he would expect Cloud to be <em>his</em> back up.<br/><br/>Cloud was prompted once more from his thoughts as a woman took her place between him and Reno. Only this woman was tall, even taller than Reno as her long silver hair cascaded over her shoulders, ultimately resting on her somewhat gothic themed dress. A tight black corset gave her body an unnaturally hourglass figure. A black lace petticoat gave life to the ankle length dress. A black flower made of lace adorned her hair, while deep burgundy lipstick marred her lips like blood. <br/><br/>A fierceness lived in her eyes, like she had not only seen the blood of her enemies, but she had tasted it too.<br/><br/>Cloud grimaced at what was probably the only real woman in the room. <br/><br/>Corneo better make the right choice, otherwise he was certainly in for one hell of a surprise.<br/><br/>A stifled chuckle escaped Reno's lips, but was quickly stifled by a somewhat stern gaze by the silver haired woman next to him.<br/><br/>What was so funny?<br/><br/>There was nothing amusing about the woman's outfit, it certainly appeared at least as sexy as Reno's outfit.<br/><br/>Reno's odd behavior made him run his eyes over the silver haired woman once more, this time focusing on her face, it's distinct features, her slit, cat like green eyes.<br/><br/>Cloud gasped as his own eyes widened.<br/><br/>Why hadn't he seen it before?<br/><br/>"It's good to see you again, Cloud." Sephiroth's eyes seemed to turn a darker shade of emerald as he made no effort to disguise the amusement encased within them. <br/><br/>"S-Seph-" Cloud began before being silenced by a forced cough in Reno's direction. <br/><br/>What the hell was going on here? <br/><br/>Why did he waste so much time earlier fretting over being the only boy disguised as a girl?<br/><br/>Never mind the fact of why Sephiroth was here?<br/><br/>It must be a mission?<br/><br/>It had to be?<br/><br/>Well, for Reno at least.<br/><br/>But does that mean that Aerith and Tifa are with the Turks?<br/><br/>"Ladies! Shut it!" The man from before now stood in front of the three contestants.<br/><br/>"And now, the one and only! Don Corneo!" The man announced the arrival of the one individual none of the contestants actually desired to see.<br/><br/>"Ohh!" Corneo smirked, his mustache accentuating the rise of nausea in Cloud's stomach as the fat under lord wasted no time approaching the three fine girls before him.<br/><br/>"Wow! Look at all of you!" Corneo ran his tongue along his lips, as though he hadn't eaten for three days before approaching his first victim. <br/><br/>Reno.<br/><br/>Though, the redhead didn't seem intimidated at all. <br/><br/>It made Cloud wonder about the Turk, what else had he been up to? <br/><br/>He didn't seem uncomfortable at all. <br/><br/>Was he used to this kind of thing?<br/><br/>If he was, then he was damn good at it, he couldn't deny that.<br/><br/>Would Corneo pick Reno? <br/><br/>Who would he pick if he were Corneo?<br/><br/>He couldn't deny that of all of them, Reno seemed the most convincing and with a temperament that he guessed would appeal to the likes of Corneo.<br/><br/>Cloud dismissed the thought from his head and simply prayed that the under lord would just not pick him. <br/><br/>A sick feeling clutched at his stomach like the claws of one of Hojo's twisted experiments. He watched, from the corner of his eye as Corneo gazed hungrily at Reno's form, his eyes lingering on where he expected he would find the redhead's breasts.<br/><br/>Cloud stifled a shudder as it ran through his body. He knew it was only a matter of time before he would be subjected to the same revolting gaze.<br/><br/>Yet Reno still didn't seem bothered by it, in fact, he almost seemed amused. Perhaps he simply loved attention, regardless of where it came from. <br/><br/>He was a strange guy, there was no denying that, yet he would be lying if he said he didn't find the man's lack of anxiety admirable.<br/><br/>With a stodgy side step from Corneo's feet, the under lord's attention was now on his second competitor, who didn't appear to take as much delight in the attention he was receiving as the first.  <br/><br/>Well, this was certainly not a situation he ever expected to find himself in during cadet training. Him, standing next to the general of all soldiers, dressed as a girl. <br/><br/>Corneo's eyes ran over the same routine with Sephiroth's body as they had with Reno's, lingering over certain parts for an obscene amount of time.<br/><br/>How had Corneo not recognized Sephiroth? Everyone knew Sephiroth? But then again, he hadn't recognized him straight away either. <br/><br/>Damn it.<br/><br/>He no longer had a buffer, next in line for Corneo's sordid gaze was him. <br/><br/>Cloud braced himself, about as much as was possible at least as felt the man's eyes turn to him.<br/><br/>"Oh which ever one should I chose?!" Corneo cackled as he stalled in front of the blonde.<br/><br/>Cloud grimaced on the inside but was careful not to let it show on the outside as the under lord crouched down beside him, attempting to gain a better view of both his backside and, from what Cloud could gather, his groin. <br/><br/>Thank god this dress wasn't tight like Reno's as Corneo didn't linger as long as he had with the other two.<br/><br/>He had never in his life felt like such a piece of meat. <br/><br/>He winced, realising this whole thing had been an awful idea but relieved that Tifa and Aerith were no longer candidates. <br/><br/>This was bad enough knowing you were never going to have to go through with the act at the end. <br/><br/>Corneo would refuse his choice when he found out they were male, right?<br/><br/>Surely.<br/><br/>Oh no.<br/><br/>What if he didn't?<br/><br/>How would Reno react? <br/><br/>Would he go through with it? He seemed to be the one with the most stomach when Corneo was checking out each of them. Even so, he would probably just shock him with his EMR.<br/><br/>What about Sephiroth? There's no way he would let Corneo anywhere near him. The under lord would most likely wind up dead.<br/><br/>And so, where did that leave him if he got chosen? He would certainly refuse, but what if he go overpowered and it got back to Reno that he got nailed?<br/><br/>Why does he even care what Reno thinks of him?<br/><br/>He glanced at the man through the corner of his eye.<br/><br/>He couldn't deny that he made an attractive woman, and now that he thought about it, an attractive man also, though he would never admit that to him.<br/><br/>"Maybe I should just have you all?" Corneo chuckled as he continued to pace up and down before them.<br/><br/>"Actually, why not. Come this way ladies." Corneo smirked as he lead the way into what Cloud could only guess was his bedroom.<br/><br/>At least he wasn't alone in this as Reno darted his amused eyes between the two before leading the way.<br/><br/>Either Reno wanted this, or he had something horrendous up his sleeve.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Come! Stand before me kittens." Corneo ran his tongue over his lips, leaving a thick layer of saliva behind as he sat on the edge of his bed facing the line up.<br/><br/>Cloud visibly grimaced as Corneo appeared to be trying to decide which one of the three he wanted to play with first.<br/><br/>"You! Feisty kitten, come to daddy." The Don pointed to Reno, yet the redhead hardly seemed surprised. If Cloud were Corneo, Reno would have been his first choice too.<br/><br/>"That's it, give me some sugar." Corneo reached out to grab Reno a piece of Reno.<br/><br/>Cloud swore he threw up a bit in his mouth at the Don's actions, yet he continued to watch Reno strut forward, the amused expression lingering upon his lips, but for how long would it remain there?<br/><br/>"Bend over kitten, show the other two kittens how it's done."<br/><br/>"Well, actually Mr Corneo, I don't particularly enjoy playing the role of the girl." Reno smirked, although something in his eyes suggested otherwise as he collected his EMR in his fingers.<br/><br/>"Haha! So you to be in control, is that it kitten?" Corneo chuckled, rolling onto his back, flailing his legs around in the air as he burst into hysterical laughter. <br/><br/>Cloud caught Reno dart his eyes to Sephiroth, it seemed as though the redhead was resisting the urge to roll his eyes as he appeared to exchange a glance with the silver haired Soldier, a glance that said so much more than words could at that moment. <br/><br/>Were they on a mission together? <br/><br/>Were they both seeking a mutual objective?<br/><br/>"Well daddy can help you with that." Corneo continued his vigorous laughter, his overweight belly jiggling around like a tub of semi-soft lard. <br/><br/>He reached under his blanket before retrieving what appeared to be a leash, handcuffs and a whip.<br/><br/>Cloud grimaced, he thought the whole bondage thing would be more Sephiroth's cup of tea than Reno's.<br/><br/>"Prepared huh?" Reno raised an eyebrow, unsure of whether to be impressed or disgusted.<br/><br/>"But before we get to that sugar," Corneo began, brushing the items away with his fingers as he leaned back slightly on the bed. <br/><br/>A confident smirk radiated from Reno's lips, as though he was ready for whatever the under lord was about to throw at him.<br/><br/>"I want to see you kittens have some fun amongst yourselves first." <br/><br/>Reno narrowed his eyes, a part of him fearing he knew what the Don was referring to yet he still sought clarification. <br/><br/>"Yes, that's right sugar. I want you to show, hmm, lets see," Corneo's eyes jumped from Sephiroth to Cloud before returning to Sephiroth once more.<br/><br/>The Don visibly grimaced at Sephiroth's expression before darting his eyes back to Cloud. <br/><br/>From where Cloud was standing, he was too far behind Sephiroth to witness the expression only the Don and Reno had been privy to, however he expected it was fierce and somewhat intimidating for the Don to turn back to him.<br/><br/>Thanks Sephiroth. <br/><br/>Now he was going to be the default target for whatever Corneo had in mind.<br/><br/>"Blondie, I want you to show blondie what you can do with your lips." The Don chuckled, covering his mouth like a naughty school boy before rolling back on his bed once more.<br/><br/>"Well well well... This is going to be interesting, isn't it kitten." Reno mocked the Don as he took his time pacing towards Cloud, gently tapping his EMR over his own shoulder as he approached him.<br/><br/>Neither of them could ignore Sephiroth's snigger of amusement.<br/><br/>"You're next, big boy." Reno whispered, turning his attention briefly to the General of all Soldiers. A cheeky grin loitered on his lips, suggesting there was a naughty implication to Reno's choice of nick name. <br/><br/>Cloud stood wide eyed, did Reno already know just how 'big' Sephiroth was?<br/><br/>The blonde waited with great anticipation as he wondered what to expect next from Reno.<br/><br/>The redhead stalled just short of the blonde, feeling his EMR slip from his fingers before falling to the floor behind him.<br/><br/>"Oops." Reno stately flatly, yet nothing in his actions suggests that dropping his EMR was anything but deliberate. <br/><br/>The redhead turned around on his heel, ensuring he had his back to the blonde before bending over to collect it within is fingers. Reno didn't seem to be in a hurry however as he stayed in his bent over position for a curiously long time. <br/><br/>Cloud's eyes widened at the view before him. <br/><br/>He was in awe. <br/><br/>How the hell was Reno so confident wearing a dress like that? <br/><br/>It barely covered his ass when he was standing straight, yet now, in his current position, he certainly didn't leave much to the imagination. <br/><br/>"It seems I may have forgotten to put underwear on, oops." Reno winked as Cloud wondered if this was truly the same man he had fought so vehemently in Aerith's church. <br/><br/>Cloud instantly glanced away, suddenly becoming aware of the fact he had been staring, yet he already knew it was too late. <br/><br/>If Reno were a real woman he would no doubt be the slut of Midgar and proud of it. <br/><br/>Yet, it didn't seem like being a man was stopping him from achieving the title.<br/><br/>The thought caused a twinge in Cloud's groin.<br/><br/>Damn it.<br/><br/>"Sure, like hell you forgot Reno." Sephiroth chimed up, from his vantage point he was also unable to miss the view Cloud had so quietly appreciated. <br/> <br/>Cloud suddenly grimaced, Sephiroth wasn't even attempting to disguise his voice, yet he was probably the one person here who needed to.<br/><br/>Reno seemed to ignore Sephiroth before turning back to Cloud, not stopping until his groin was pressed against the blonde's.<br/><br/>"It seems we have a job to to do, kitten." Reno murmured before leaning in closer to Cloud's lips, he hardly gave Cloud time to prepare before collecting his supple lips within his own.  <br/><br/>"Oh yeah! That's what I like to see!" Corneo panted like a dog in heat as he positioned himself onto all fours on his bed, as though doing so would grant him a better vantage point.<br/><br/>Reno wasted no time exploring the cavern that was Cloud's mouth before sending his tongue down the blonde's throat. <br/><br/>Sephiroth chuckled, surprised at the lack of resistance Cloud was offering as he watched Reno stray from the mission somewhat. <br/><br/>"W-what are you-" Cloud questioned, pulling back from the redhead, his voice barely above a whisper. He knew Sephiroth and his superhuman hearing could listen to him, but Corneo would remain oblivious.<br/><br/>"What does it look like kitten?" Reno purred as he rested a hand on Cloud's hip before sliding it lower. Cloud's heart pounded as Reno appeared to deliberately brush his hand over the blonde's groin.<br/><br/>"Hmm... It seems you have a bit of a problem." Reno smirked, suddenly becoming a bigger threat to revealing his disguise than Corneo was.<br/><br/>Damn it.<br/><br/>Cloud was far too painfully aware of the fact he was reacting to the redhead's advances, yet he felt powerless to resist them.<br/><br/>"It's not my fault you look so damn hot in a dress."<br/><br/>Silence fell over the room, it seemed as though even Reno didn't know what to say as Cloud instantly regretted his words.<br/><br/>Why did he even say that? <br/><br/>Let alone think that?<br/><br/>This whole situation was screwing with his head.<br/><br/>"Is that right? Do you know what I look even better in?" Reno chuckled, his voice adopting a seductive tone as his lips brushed against the lobe of Cloud's ear.<br/><br/>Cloud was afraid to answer, he knew it couldn't anything other than something vulgar.<br/><br/>Maybe he should just jump the gun.<br/><br/>"The nude?"<br/><br/>"Damn right." Reno seemed pleased with the blonde's answer as he grasped the front of his red dress before raising it to his hips. <br/><br/>Now Cloud really had seen every thing as his eyes stared at the thing dangling between Reno's legs. <br/><br/>His heart began to pound faster as he resisted the urge to reach out and touch it.<br/><br/>Why was he reacting this way?<br/><br/>"But still, not the answer I had in mind." Reno teased the blonde.<br/><br/>Cloud wasn't sure if he was expected to offer another guess or just wait for Reno to offer the answer.<br/><br/>"I'd look better," the redhead began, adjusting his voice to a barely above a whisper before deliberately stalling.<br/><br/>"Inside of you." Reno whispered, savoring the expression of shock fused with intrigue that was now plastered across the blonde's face.<br/><br/>"Oh! Show me kitten! Show me!" Corneo cried out desperately from his bed, wanting nothing more in that moment than to see what was up Reno's dress, as though he were missing out on the best part of the show. A part that everyone else in the room seemed to be privy to.<br/><br/>"Ah, but what did I say before Mr Corneo?" Reno tilted his head back slightly, his voice several octaves softer, while adopting a less threatening and more playful tone than the last time he had addressed the Don. <br/><br/>Cloud knew this was when Reno was his most dangerous. He was about to strike and Corneo would have no idea. <br/><br/>"But you are a girl, you don't have a choice. Now come here so I can tie you up." Corneo sounded more shocked than annoyed, yet welcomed a smug smirk to settle on his lips.<br/><br/>Reno made no effort to stifle his chuckle as he tossed his EMR over his shoulder once more.</p><p>Corneo raised an eyebrow as his eyes darted between Reno and the somewhat phallic shaped device in his fingers. Confusion reigned in his eyes as he tilted his head slightly.<br/><br/>He wasn't the only one wondering what Reno was about to do with it, though Cloud doubted Corneo would enjoy experiencing it as much as he would enjoy watching it.<br/><br/>"I don't think that course of action is advisable, Mr Corneo." Sephiroth took a large stride forth, as though doing so would emphasize his words.<br/><br/>It seemed Sephiroth didn't need to ask what Reno and his EMR had in mind.<br/><br/>Cloud hung back, watching the somewhat disturbing scene play out before him.<br/><br/>Corneo grimaced slightly, yet it seemed the temptation to get closer to Reno and glance up his dress was more enticing than what he perceived to be an empty threat.<br/><br/>"Don't even think about it mister." Reno taunted, preemptively holding his dress down with his hand.<br/><br/>"Your such a tease kitten."<br/><br/>"You have no idea." Reno smirked, extending out his EMR before pressing it against the Don's groin.<br/><br/>Maybe Corneo didn't know better, but he should have as Reno pressed an all too familiar button.<br/><br/>A pulse of electricity tore from the tip of his stick, straight into the Don's groin.<br/><br/>Corneo screamed bloody murder, yet his shouts were stifled as Reno then stuffed the rod into his mouth.<br/><br/>"Silence Mr Corneo." Reno smirked, apparently no stranger to playing rough games, but also to enjoying them.<br/><br/>"Grab him." Reno muttered his order as Sephiroth pounced without hesitation. <br/><br/>In what seemed like no time, the General had the under lord secured without chance of escape.<br/><br/>"Oh! You girls really do like it rough, don't you?" Corneo smirked, though it went from the delighted expression Cloud was familiar with, to something a little more sinister.<br/><br/>Cloud flinched, suddenly wondering if Corneo had the intention of turning this whole thing around so he was the one being rough with Reno. <br/><br/>Though, judging by the expression on Reno's face, he doubted the redhead would ever allow that to occur.<br/><br/>Cloud stood there in awe as Reno crouched over the bed, seemingly forgetting about his lack of underwear debarkle, or perhaps he just straight up didn't care as his cheeks displayed themselves without shame.<br/><br/>"Your far too good at this Reno." Sephiroth smirked, though his tone lacked any trace of surprise.<br/> <br/>Cloud knew he should look away, especially as Reno spread his legs wider in an attempt to gain more stability on the soft bed. <br/><br/>Yet the temptation was too great. <br/><br/>Far too great.<br/><br/>This show all culminated as Reno leaned over further, revealing to Cloud the prized jewel in his crown. <br/><br/>Cloud glimpsed Reno's opening.<br/><br/>Within a second his cock was rock hard.<br/><br/>Damn it.<br/><br/>Was Reno doing this on purpose?<br/><br/>"I think it's time we got down to business." The redhead suggested, catching Sephiroth's eye with the corner of his.<br/><br/>"Agreed."<br/><br/>"Yes yes!" Corneo cried out in excitement, though he would soon find out he was not only not on the same page, but was reading from an entirely different book.<br/><br/>With lightening speed, Sephiroth dealt to Corneo. The under lord now lay unconscious as the General dragged his body to the floor.<br/><br/>"I'm going to tie him up."<br/><br/>"Just use bind materia." Reno waved the man off, almost impatiently as he watched Sephiroth withdraw his phone from his bra before apparently reading a message displayed upon it.<br/><br/>"Well, it seems Shinra want to take him in for interrogation after all." Sephiroth revealed as he slid his phone back into his bra.<br/><br/>"Well they can have fun reviving him then. Good Job Seph." Reno winked, bending over once more to reveal himself to the great General, who wasted no time slapping the cheeks displayed before him.<br/><br/>Cloud felt as though his groin was going to explode, he had to get out of here. It's not like he was going to get the chance to interrogate Corneo now anyway.<br/><br/>He backed towards the door, yet hesitation lingered in his actions as he desperately resisted the urge to touch himself.<br/><br/>"Ah, but I'm not finished with you yet, blondie." Reno turned towards the door, ensuring he enraptured Cloud's gaze before tossing him a wink.<br/><br/>"And I'm not finished with you." A sprawl of perfectly straight silver hair suddenly draped itself down Reno's shoulder. A deep voice roared into his ear from behind as a hand slid down his ass before yanking his dress up.<br/><br/>Cloud's eyes widened as he watched Sephiroth bend Reno over the bed, wasting no time as he sprawled the redhead's cheeks apart before massaging the exposed opening with his finger.<br/><br/>Reno moaned at the contact, offering no resistance to it. It seemed to Cloud as though he had been holding out for this all day. <br/><br/>"Are you sure you don't want me naked for this yo?" A cheeky smile on Reno's lips suggested that he was all too willing to oblige.<br/><br/>Cloud felt the heat rise in his cheeks and he knew if Reno turned to look at him, it would be all too painfully obvious.<br/><br/>Why was he feeling like this?<br/><br/>"Come on Seph! Fuck me!" Reno growled like a starved animal, pleading with the Soldier for more attention as he crouched on all fours on Corneo's bed.<br/><br/>That was it, the push over the edge that Cloud had been so vehemently trying to avoid.</p><p>Gods Reno was a loose canon to him right now.<br/><br/>Cloud couldn't believe what he was witnessing, did Reno really just call the great General Sephiroth 'Seph'? <br/><br/>Did he really just beg the soldier to enter him?<br/><br/>His jaw fell open as he watched Sephiroth pull up his petticoat before grasping his great length in his fingers.<br/><br/>Cloud blinked furiously, as if each time he opened his eyes, the image before him would disappear, but it never did.<br/><br/>"See, I told you this mission would be fun, didn't I?" Reno smirked as though he really just wanted to say 'I told you so' like an irritating child. <br/><br/>He spread his legs further as he anticipated Sephiroth's cock, he didn't seem frightened by it's size at all.<br/><br/>Cloud remained stunned, paralyzed, unable to move as he watched the General's great length disappear inside of Reno's opening. <br/><br/>The redhead clutched at the blankets beneath him, not making any effort to stifle his moan's as he pleaded Sephiroth for more. <br/><br/>Cloud stood paralyzed by the captivating sight before him.<br/><br/>Had they forgotten he was there?<br/><br/>And what about Shinra? Weren't they going to turn up soon to collect Corneo?<br/><br/>"How's that boner, blondie?" Reno suddenly darted his eyes towards Cloud, who instinctively stepped back at the attention suddenly thrust upon him.<br/><br/>"Want me to take care of it for you?" Reno seemed all too willing to oblige as he narrowed his eyes seductively upon the blonde.<br/><br/>Cloud stood there gaping, yet his body refused to move, as though awaiting further instructions from it's new commander, Reno.<br/><br/>"Come here babe." Reno winked as he patted his hands upon the bed in front of him.<br/><br/>Cloud relented, shocked to find his feet moving, seemingly of their own accord as he strode towards the irresistible redhead. <br/><br/>Reno wasted no time exploring under Cloud's dress before quickly finding what he was looking for. <br/><br/>"Underwear huh?" The Turk gave a slight chuckle before yanking the obstacle down. <br/><br/>Without hesitation, Reno drew the blonde's rock hard member to his lips, Cloud felt his eyes roll back in his head as his cock disappeared into the mysterious depths of Reno's throat. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cloud shuddered as waves of pleasure soared through his body.<br/><br/>Damn.<br/><br/>He couldn't deny that the redhead was especially good at this.<br/><br/>Well, not that he had much to compare him to.<br/><br/>But then, had he truly expected that he wouldn't be?<br/><br/>Of course not.<br/><br/>Reno obviously had more experience sucking dick than the old vacuum cleaners in the Cadet Training School.<br/><br/>"Two minutes." Sephiroth stated as his fingers collided with the redhead's ass, causing Reno to jerk forward.<br/><br/>The Turk didn't even gag as the blonde's cock went as far down his throat as it could go.<br/><br/>Nor did he seem to mind as a smirk teased his lips.<br/><br/>"Two minutes until what?" Cloud dared to ask in between waves of pleasure.<br/><br/>"Until Shinra arrives."<br/><br/>Cloud gasped at the General's words.<br/><br/>"Plenty of time." Reno chuckled as he traced his tongue under Cloud's cock, from base to tip before grasping his balls and giving them a squeeze.<br/><br/>That was the final piece in his orgasm puzzle and Reno knew it as he quickly took the blonde in his mouth again. The Turk didn't even flinch as a string of semen collided with the back of his throat.<br/><br/>He savored the taste on his lips, as though the blonde were a rare, exotic flavour. <br/><br/>The whirring of rotor blades became steadily louder until it became impossible to ignore.<br/><br/>"Shinra's here!" Reno smirked, eyeing the blonde up and down as he climbed to his feet and fixed his dress. He reached into his bra, withdrawing a tube before playing with it in his fingers.<br/><br/>Was that... Lipstick?<br/><br/>Reno wasted no time running the tube along his lips before offering the tube to Sephiroth.<br/><br/>"Not my colour." Sephiroth stated flatly at the tube of bright red lipstick.<br/><br/>"No. You are right. You definitely suit the deep purple."<br/><br/>"It's called Midnight Passion, not deep purple." Sephiroth corrected, a glint in his eyes suggested he was taking far too much pleasure in provoking his redheaded companion.<br/><br/>"Yeah well, mine's called Cosmo Crimson." Reno tilted his head up, refusing to concede that Sephiroth's lipstick was superior.<br/><br/>Cloud shook his head in disbelief, but the mission was over, why was he bothering to apply more lipstick?<br/><br/>"What's yours called sunshine?" Reno turned his attention to the blonde.<br/><br/>"No idea." Cloud stated in the lowest voice he had used all night.<br/><br/>"It looks like Blushing Bahamut." Reno smirked, running his finger in a caressing fashion along the blonde's lower lip.<br/><br/>"You know far too much about lipstick." Cloud conceded as he shook his head in disbelief.<br/><br/>"Or maybe I just wanted another excuse to touch your sexy body." Reno winked, a teasing smile forming on his lips.<br/><br/>In no time an intense flurry of footsteps invaded the room. <br/><br/>Cloud's heart pounded, realising he should have already left, but it was too late now. <br/><br/>An assortment of security guards and Soldier's invaded the room, wasting no time as they collected a very much unconscious Don Corneo before carting him from the room.<br/><br/>A stifled chuckle met his ears, prompting the blonde to turn around, his eyes soon fell upon a solid-built, dark skinned Turk.<br/><br/>"What are you laughing at Rude?" It seemed Reno had wondered the same thing, beating him to the punch. The redhead stood with his hands on his hips, it was a pose that demanded an answer as his eyes ran over his fellow Turk.<br/><br/>"Nothing." Rude averted his gaze, yet his laughter did not cease.<br/><br/>"Think this is funny do you? We all know you couldn't pull off a dress." Reno taunted, exchanging his hands on hips pose in favour of crossing his arms over his chest.<br/><br/>Cloud resisted the urge to laugh as a mental image of the man in a dress conjured itself within his mind. It made him wonder what Barret would look like dressed as a girl.<br/><br/>Oh dear Gaia.<br/><br/>Why had he let his thoughts stray so far?<br/><br/>It didn't matter, Rude would definitely make a more convincing girl than Barret every would.<br/><br/>It was too much as his laughter broke through it's confinements.<br/><br/>It seemed as though the attention of the entire group was now upon him as curiousity reigned within their eyes.<br/><br/>Reno parted his lips to speak but was swiftly interrupted. <br/><br/>"You do know they could have used Cissnei or Elena for this?" Rude raised an eyebrow, restating the obvious facts.<br/><br/>"Well they would have if you hadn't so eagerly put up your hand for the mission." Sephiroth interjected, glaring at the redhead, making it painfully obvious he was still a little disgruntled at having to take part himself.<br/><br/>It was true, Reno only had himself to blame, not that there was much complaining going on from his quarter.<br/><br/>Cloud grimaced, suddenly glad that Tifa and Aerith did not have to experience the attention of Don Corneo. It was unpleasant enough as a guy. At least Corneo would have stopped as soon as he realised they were guys, but he wouldn't stop for a real girl.<br/><br/>"Do you really think it would be a good idea to put a real girl through this? Where's your manner's Sephiroth?" Reno raised his eyebrow, a feigned expression of shock loitered on his lips as a huff escaped his lungs.<br/><br/>"We have the target." Rude stated into his phone to what Cloud guessed was Tseng on the other end.<br/><br/>A silence fell across the room before Rude severed it.<br/><br/>"Understood." The Turk nodded before hanging up and sliding his phone into his jacket pocket.<br/><br/>"Let's go!" Reno wasted no time striding towards the door.<br/><br/>"Hold up partner." Rude held his hand out to halt the redhead.<br/><br/>Reno tilted his head slightly, making it painfully obvious that he was wondering what the hold up was.<br/><br/>"There isn't room in the helicopter for you and Sephiroth."<br/><br/>"What?!"<br/><br/>"It seems the pilot failed to to take into account how much the target weighed." Rude stated, his eyes averted from his partner as he pushed his sliding sunglasses up the bridge of his nose. <br/><br/>"Aren't you the pilot?" Reno's eyes narrowed upon Rude, knowing full well his words were true.<br/><br/>"So what do we do now? Wait around until you come back to pick us up?" The redhead huffed at his partner.<br/><br/>Rude remained silent, prompting Reno to realise the man was avoiding the deliverance of bad news.<br/><br/>"Oh Gaia. We have to ride the train back don't we?" Reno's eyes narrowed as the realisation dawned on him.<br/><br/>"What?" Sephiroth growled, not disguising his displeasure.<br/><br/><br/>"So we're gonna have to stroll through the slums dressed like this?" Reno reiterated the facts as they swirled around in his head.<br/><br/>"Sorry partner." Rude offered, though nothing about his expression suggested he was genuinely apologetic.<br/><br/>"Thanks partner." Reno spat in a huff as he turned away from his fellow Turk.</p><p><br/><br/>~*~*~</p><p><br/><br/>Cloud followed Reno and Sephiroth from Corneo's mansion. It turned out the Don's goons weren't much of a challenge when you had the strongest Soldier and a pissed off Turk in your team. <br/><br/>The truth be told he wasn't quite sure what to do, or where to go, so following the other two seemed like his best option. After all, he felt more comfortable strolling the streets with Sephiroth and Reno than alone. <br/><br/>Of course he would never admit that to the other two.  <br/><br/>Why did being dressed as a girl suddenly make him feel so much more vulnerable?<br/><br/>Maybe it was because he was attracting far too much attention. He always hated being the centre of attention. At least being in the company of Reno certainly took the heat off.<br/><br/>It seemed every man in the slums had a fetish for redhead's, either that or it was the length of Reno's dress that caught their attention.<br/><br/>Then again, the Turk wasn't doing himself any favours. He wasted no time responding to the endless series of catcalls and wolf whistles.<br/><br/>Cloud rolled his eyes, yet a part of him envied how unaffected the Turk seemed to be.<br/><br/>"Can you stop that." Sephiroth growled, shoving the redhead a little too harshly.<br/><br/>"Stop what?"<br/><br/>"What do you mean what? You know what."   <br/><br/>"Hey I can't help it if guys find me irresistible yo!" Reno chuckled candidly before blowing a kiss to a blonde man loitering outside the train station.<br/><br/>"You just love the attention." Sephiroth rolled his eyes, yet nothing about the Turk's behaviour truly surprised him.<br/><br/>"Maybe you should try your luck, you never know, some guy might find a seven foot girl with thunder thighs attractive." Reno chuckled to the General, instinctively side stepping as he anticipated a strike from the silver haired man.<br/><br/>"Kidding yo!" Reno held his hands up defensively before returning his attention to the blonde stranger.<br/><br/>Who was this blonde guy? <br/><br/>He was far too attractive for his own good, yet something about him seemed vaguely familiar.<br/><br/>Reno ran his tongue over his bottom lip as he took a step toward the man, his figure become clearer, until it became far too painfully familiar.<br/><br/>Rufus Shinra?<br/><br/>"Fuck." Reno's eyes widened as he darted his head in the opposite direction. He turned about on his heel, as his legs instinctively carried him in an evasive direction. <br/><br/>Not good, not good, not good.<br/><br/>Sephiroth didn't bother stifling his chuckle. He wondered how long it would take for the Redhead to reckoning Shinra's Vice President. <br/><br/>"What the hell is he doing here?! This is the slums yo!" Reno whimpered, looking for the first time that evening, uncomfortable.<br/><br/>"Why don't you go and ask him?" The silver haired Soldier chuckled, half in joke, half in earnest. <br/><br/>"I'm not going up to him! I don't want my boss to see me dressed like this!" Reno spat, turning his back in the direction of the Vice President.<br/><br/>Sephiroth turned to Cloud, who met his gaze instantly. Both chuckled as if on cue, raising their hands to cover their traitorous mouths. <br/><br/>"What?" Reno was confused, the two seemed to be in on a joke that he had been excluded from.<br/><br/>"Excuse me Miss," an all too familiar voice greeted him from behind.<br/><br/>Reno's eyes widened.<br/><br/>This was no happening.<br/><br/>That voice.<br/><br/>He must be talking to Cloud, or perhaps Sephiroth.<br/><br/>Yeah, that must be it.<br/><br/>Reno's eyes darted between the two, quickly realising they were staring at him, the amusement rife in their eyes.<br/><br/>That could mean only one thing.<br/><br/>Rufus was addressing him.<br/><br/>Damn it.<br/><br/>He had no choice, grimacing as he turned to face his boss.<br/><br/>"I was wondering if you would care to join me for a drink."<br/><br/>Oh dear Gaia.<br/><br/>Reno parted his lips, had Rufus truly not recognized him? <br/><br/>How long would it take before he did?<br/><br/>"Uh," the redhead hesitated, his mouth suddenly void of words.<br/><br/>"I couldn't help but notice your beauty from afar." Rufus outstretched his hand to the redhead.<br/><br/>Reno's mind raced through all possibilities to solving this problem.<br/><br/>Maybe he should just be straight up and tell Rufus he was Reno in disguise. But then Rufus would be humiliated and work would become awkward.<br/><br/>Not good.<br/><br/>What if he refused him and then found out later it had been him in disguise?<br/><br/>Not good.<br/><br/>It seems he was fucked either way.<br/><br/>What if he went with Rufus and scored a free drink? And just spend the evening praying he doesn't recognize him?<br/><br/>Yes.<br/><br/>"Why thank you." Reno batted his eyelashes, suddenly returning to the flirtatious redhead Cloud and Sephiroth had become accustomed to.<br/><br/>"Shall we?" Rufus smiled as he collected Reno's hand in his own before leading the man in disguise towards a nearby bar.<br/><br/>Reno looked over his shoulder at the remaining two before mouthing 'Help me'.<br/><br/>Sephiroth chuckled, having no intention of coming to the rescue of his colleague.<br/><br/>It was far more entertaining this way. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reno felt his heart pound in his chest as he let Rufus lead him towards a cramped, bustling local bar.<br/><br/>"Come, sit here and I will get us some drinks." In a moment the man had disappeared. <br/><br/>Reno raised an eyebrow, it seemed kind of odd that he didn't ask him what he wanted to drink.<br/><br/>Never mind, it was still free.<br/><br/>The redhead leaned back in his seat, suddenly becoming painfully aware of a wetness between his legs.<br/><br/>Oh no.<br/><br/>Even after all that walking across the Midgar slums, in those high heeled boots he might add, which he didn't really need to wear by the way, he could still feel Sephiroth's juice dribbling down his thigh. <br/><br/>He closed his eyes as he realised the new low point in his life that he had just struck.<br/><br/>Wow.<br/><br/>He was on a date with his boss while the semen of another man was still fresh on his thigh.<br/><br/>Yes.<br/><br/>He was certainly winning.<br/><br/>Reno rolled his eyes at his own revelation before allowing them to dart across the room, as though searching for either someone else he recognized or a way out.<br/><br/>Either way, he discovered neither.<br/><br/>There is no way this date had any possibility of turning out anyway other than humiliating at best, loss of job at worst.<br/><br/>What if Rufus decided to take him back to his place?<br/><br/>What would he do then?<br/><br/>Be his usual slutty self he supposed, but it's not like his boss isn't going to notice his cock.<br/><br/>Damn it...<br/><br/>Where the hell was Sephiroth?<br/><br/>Maybe he could give the man a blow job and leave it at that?<br/><br/>The redhead was prompted from his thoughts as a bright orange and yellow cocktail appeared on the table before him.<br/><br/>"It's called a Midgar Sunset, I thought of you the moment I saw it. It's vibrant like your beautiful hair."<br/><br/>Reno parted his lips, but he didn't know how to respond to that compliment. His hair was of course his most distinguishing feature. <br/><br/>Wait.<br/><br/>Does that mean Rufus has a ginger fetish?<br/><br/>Oh. Dear. Gaia.<br/><br/>Or maybe he was using his features as a way to flirt with him?<br/><br/>In that case, he could get used to this.<br/><br/>Is this how it felt to be a real girl?<br/><br/>Damn.<br/><br/>He should have started doing this years ago!  <br/><br/>"I never did catch your name my dear?"<br/><br/>"Re-" The redhead began before stalling.<br/><br/>What was he thinking?<br/><br/>He couldn't give Rufus his real name!<br/><br/>Even if his name could go either side of the fence. <br/><br/>"Raquel." Reno stated, annoyed at himself for allowing uncertainty to linger in his words.<br/><br/>"Raquel?" Rufus repeated, as though seeing if he liked the taste of it on his tongue.<br/><br/>"The bars up on the plate are much more sophisticated," the blonde began, speaking as though Reno had never stepped foot on the plate before.<br/><br/>"But some times I appreciate the atmosphere of a more lively establishment." The Vice President added before drawing his whiskey to his lips.<br/><br/>"So you live up on the plate then?" Reno felt like a farce, asking questions he already knew the answer to.<br/><br/>"Yes, If I tell you a secret, do you think you can keep it?"<br/><br/>Reno smirked, he'd be surprised if the Rufus could tell him something he didn't already know about the great Vice President of Shinra.<br/><br/>"What is your secret?" Reno leaned forward, batting his eyelashes as he suddenly wished he had applied more mascara. <br/><br/>Or maybe he had?<br/><br/>Some probably came off when Sephiroth was ploughing him like a field.<br/><br/>"I am soon going to be the President of a large corporation." <br/><br/>Reno's jaw fell open, but not for the reason the blonde would have expected, he was sure.<br/><br/>What did Rufus mean by his words? Was he planning to kill the current president and assume his position?<br/><br/>Was the current Shinra President about to retire?<br/><br/>No.<br/><br/>He was far too stubborn, definitely the kind of man that would go until he kicked the bucket. Running a malicious corporation was probably the only think keeping his soul alive as it was.<br/><br/>"Is that right?" Reno leaned in closer still, until his lips were mere inches from the blonde.<br/><br/>Lets see just how much information being 'irresistible' can get him.<br/><br/>"Is the current president retiring?" <br/>  <br/>"Perhaps, perhaps not."<br/><br/>Well that clarified fuck all.<br/><br/>"Are you being coy?" Reno raised a flirtatious eyebrow at the Vice President.<br/><br/>"Because you don't have to be with me, you know." The red head winked, running his tongue along his bottom lip in a seductive fashion. <br/><br/>"I'm sure." <br/><br/>Rufus took another sip of his drink before continuing.<br/><br/>"The current President doesn't exactly have everyone's best interests at heart, shall we say." <br/><br/>"How so?"<br/><br/>"He would sell out even his son if it made him more money."<br/><br/>Reno instinctively nodded, he knew all too well that Rufus's words echoed the truth.<br/><br/>"I see yo." Reno gasped, instantly realizing the error of his ways as the words left his lips.<br/><br/>Who ended their sentences with 'yo'?<br/><br/>No one.<br/><br/>That's who.<br/><br/>Well, only him.<br/><br/>Only Reno.<br/><br/>Rufus raised an eyebrow as a glint of familiarity fused with confusion flashed across his eyes. <br/><br/>Did he just give himself away?<br/><br/>Reno felt his heart sink as he braced himself for the worse. He offered the blonde a smile, as if doing so would make all right with the world once more.<br/><br/>"You have such beautiful eyes." Rufus appeared mesmerized as the words fell from his lips. <br/><br/>Oh my god, did it actually work?<br/><br/>"Why don't we head to somewhere more quiet?"<br/><br/>"Where exactly did you have in mind?" Reno tilted his head slightly, prepared to say yes to wherever Rufus suggested.<br/><br/>"How about my place?"</p><p> </p><p>~*~*~</p><p> </p><p><br/>Sephiroth loitered outside the bar that he had watched Reno and Rufus enter.<br/><br/>Yes, of course he had better things to do, like the enormous stack of paperwork on his desk but this was far more entertaining.<br/><br/>"Can you see them?" Cloud tilted his head slightly, suddenly wishing he was as tall as Sephiroth.<br/><br/>"Yes." The Soldier stately flatly as he attempted to read Reno's lips. He rolled his eyes at the red head's over exaggerated expressions and hand gestures.<br/><br/>"What's happening?"<br/><br/>"A whole lot of flirting. That's what." Sephiroth shook his head as he stepped back from the small window.<br/><br/>"Hey there pretty lady." <br/><br/>That voice...<br/><br/>Where had he heard it before?<br/><br/>Why was it so painfully familiar?<br/><br/>Sephiroth turned in the direction of the voice, his eyes soon falling on the last person he expected to see down here in the slums.<br/><br/>Professor Hojo.<br/><br/>Sephiroth's jaw hung open as the professor strode towards him.<br/><br/>Oh no.<br/><br/>Maybe it was Cloud he was interested in?<br/><br/>Yes. That had to be it.<br/><br/>After all, who would be interested in a tall girl with thunder thighs, as Reno had so eloquently put it.<br/><br/>"Yes, yes, you are quite the fine specimen." Hojo stepped closer to Sephiroth, ignoring Cloud completely as he adjusted his glasses to get a better look at Sephiroth's dress.<br/><br/>At least the General hoped that was all he was trying to get a look at.<br/><br/>"Yes. How about we head back to mine." Hojo nodded, it was not a suggestion, it was an order.<br/><br/>One Sephiroth had zero intention of following as his eyes widened.<br/><br/>No.<br/><br/>Fucking.<br/><br/>Way.<br/><br/>Was he going to bed with Hojo as a bout of nausea rose from his stomach.<br/><br/>"Not in this life time." Sephiroth pushed his hand out as he took a giant step backwards, as though afraid Hojo would get any closer.<br/><br/>"Fine, if you don't want my business." Hojo tilted his nose up in a huff before striding off.<br/><br/>Business?<br/><br/>What did he mean by...?<br/><br/>Oh dear Gaia.<br/><br/>"Cloud, we have to get out of here."<br/><br/>"Why?" The blonde seemed confused as he peered up at the tall General.<br/><br/>"I believe I have just been mistaken for a prostitute." The General spat yet confusion reigned in his eyes as he glanced down at his outfit.<br/><br/>Laughter erupted from Cloud's lungs and it seemed neither he nor Sephiroth had anticipated it. <br/><br/>"How the hell does Reno get Rufus Shinra and the only attention I get is from bloody Hojo."<br/><br/>Sephiroth's words only served to fuel Cloud's laughter.<br/><br/>"Let's go." The General grabbed the blonde by the arm, only making it a few steps before a familiar flirtatious giggle greeted their ears.<br/><br/>Sephiroth turned to see Reno stroll out of the bar, arm in arm with the great Rufus Shinra. <br/> <br/>"A great help you were." Reno spat, his words barely above a whisper as he strode past the tall silver haired General.<br/><br/>"Wait. Where are you going?"<br/><br/>"Where do you think?" Reno raised an eyebrow before tossing the General a wink.<br/><br/>Sephiroth didn't miss a beat this time as the realization dawned on him.<br/><br/>"You slut." </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Cloud," Sephiroth began as he watched the silhouette of Reno and Rufus disappear into the hazy Midgar night.<br/><br/>"My apartment is not too far from here, did you want to come and stay the night?"<br/><br/>Cloud's jaw fell open, the truth be told he had never expected such an invitation from the General.<br/><br/>"Thanks." The blonde nodded before he'd given the offer any serious thought. It had to be better than trying to find his way back to sector 7 at this hour.<br/><br/>Sephiroth hadn't been lying, his apartment truly wasn't far as the two approached the front door.<br/><br/>"It's not very spacious, but it does the job." Sephiroth warned as he pushed the door open before leading the blonde inside.<br/><br/>Not spacious? <br/><br/>Cloud's eyes darted around the largest apartment he'd ever been in in his entire life.<br/><br/>"I hope you don't mind sharing a bed." Sephiroth stated as he delicately pulled the black lace flower from his hair.<br/><br/>Cloud simply shook his head, he had after all expected as much. An amused smile formed on his lips as he watched the General attack his corset in a vain attempt to get it off.<br/><br/>"That looks pretty uncomfortable." <br/><br/>"You could say that."<br/><br/>"Here." Cloud paced closer to the silver haired man before carefully pulling the lacing undone.<br/><br/>"Thank you." <br/><br/>"You really suit this Gothic style, by the way." Cloud whispered, almost as though he didn't actually want the General to hear what he was saying.<br/><br/>"Yes, well, Reno said it emphasized my personality."<br/><br/>"Well his dress certainly did too." Cloud attempted to stifle his chuckle as he suddenly remembered the fact that Reno had worn no underwear under his very short dress. A fact he made very apparent to everyone he had encountered of course.<br/><br/>"My bed is this way." Sephiroth directed, tossing his corset on his dining table, as though he couldn't wait to be rid of it, before leading the way.<br/><br/>Cloud nodded, following the man to his bedroom, his eyes quickly fell upon an enormous four poster bed. The blonde stood in awe at the sight before him, he had never in his life, seen a bed so huge.<br/><br/>The blonde glanced at the General who wasted no time taking his dress off before stepping towards the bed. Cloud quickly followed suit, sliding his dress off before hanging it over the General's dresser. <br/><br/>"I just realised something." Cloud began as a look of horror consumed his face.<br/><br/>"What's that?"<br/><br/>"I'm going to have to wear that dress again tomorrow to get home, aren't I?"<br/><br/>Sephiroth chuckled as he pulled back the blankets on Cloud's side of the bed, as though encouraging the blonde to join him.<br/><br/>"I'll give you something to wear."</p><p> </p><p>~*~*~</p><p> </p><p>"I must say, walking home with you on my arm has been such a delight." Rufus whispered, pushing the front door of his apartment open with his free hand.<br/><br/>"Ah but the fun hasn't even started yet." Reno winked, biting the corner of his lip as the heat rose in his cheeks.<br/><br/>Damn if he was a girl...<br/><br/>The trouble he would get in...<br/><br/>Hey, he was already getting in a damn side load of trouble as it was.<br/><br/>"Is that so? Your quite naughty aren't you?" The blonde teased, though he seemed far from discouraged.<br/><br/>"You have no idea." Reno giggled as he reached for Rufus's bum cheek before giving it a slight squeeze.<br/><br/>"Do you want to know something that surprises me?" Rufus began as he ran his fingers down the redhead's cheek.<br/><br/>"Sure." The Turk smiled, collecting a clump of his long red hair before twirling it around in his fingers.<br/><br/>"How damn good you look in a dress, Reno."<br/><br/>Silence filled the room as Reno's eyes widened in shock.<br/><br/>"W-what?" Reno stumbled as he reluctantly tilted his head to face the blonde. If Rufus hadn't already guessed that it was him, then the look on his face would have certainly given him away.<br/><br/>"Come here." Rufus smirked, though Reno witnessed no malice in his eyes as he patted the space on the bed next to him.<br/><br/>"How did you guess?" Reno edged closer to the Vice President.<br/><br/>"Yo."<br/><br/>"Oh." Reno sighed, as if defeated. <br/><br/>So his boss had picked up on that. <br/><br/>Of course he had. <br/><br/>It's not like Rufus Shinra to miss a beat.<br/><br/>"So... Why did you bring me back here then if you knew it was me?"<br/><br/>"Do you really wish to know?"<br/><br/>"Of course!" The Turk exclaimed before wandering if he would be better off in fact not knowing.<br/><br/>"Because the amount of times I glimpsed your bare ass under that short dress of yours made me harder than Sephiroth's masamune."<br/><br/>"Really?" Reno didn't think he could be shocked by anything anymore, but it turns out he was wrong. <br/><br/>But wait... <br/><br/>Does that mean everyone who crossed his path would have glimpsed it too?<br/><br/>"Do you not believe me?" Rufus whispered as he ran his tongue along Reno's ear lobe. He reached for the redhead's hand, placing it on his crotch before giving it a tight squeeze.<br/><br/>"Wow, you weren't exaggerating." Reno's heart began to pound as he slid off the end of the bed. He instinctively assumed a position on his knees in front of his boss.<br/><br/>Reno wasted no time undoing his boss's trousers before reaching for his member.<br/><br/>"Oh Reno! You don't know how long I have waited for this moment." <br/><br/>"Is that right?" The redhead winked, drawing the man's cock to his lips before greedily swallowing it.</p><p> </p><p>~*~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my god last night was hilarious!" Reno bolted into the General's office, not bothering to check if anyone else were in there as he leaned over Sephiroth's desk.<br/><br/>"Yes Reno. Because getting mistaken for a prostitute was <em>so</em> funny." Sephiroth's voice was oozing with sarcasm as he refused to look up at the overzealous redhead that had invaded his workspace.<br/><br/>"What?" The redhead could not contain his laughter as it burst forth from his lungs, accidentally spraying the general with a haze of spit.<br/><br/>"Thanks for that." Sephiroth stated unamused as he wiped the spit off of his face with his sleeve.<br/><br/>"Who the hell was after <em>you</em>?" Reno clutched the edge of Sephiroth's desk, not bothering to apologize as he almost pleaded the Soldier for an answer.<br/><br/>"Rude."<br/><br/>"Rude?" Reno took a step back, not bothering to hide the shock plastered over his face. <br/><br/>Wow.<br/><br/>Just wow.<br/><br/>"I didn't think you were his type." Reno shook his head in disbelief. <br/><br/>"No! I mean't your being rude."<br/><br/>"Oh." Reno sunk, looking oddly disappointed.<br/><br/>"And you mean someone actually offered you money for it?"<br/><br/>Ah yes, Sephiroth really loved starting his day off with a fresh cup full of insults.<br/><br/>"Haven't you got work to attend to?"<br/><br/>"Like actual money?"<br/><br/>Sephiroth refused to dignify the redhead's question with an answer as he continued on with his paperwork.<br/><br/>"Who was it?" The intrigue returned to Reno's eyes as he completed disregarded the General's question.<br/><br/>"If you really must know," Sephiroth began, deciding that perhaps the redhead would vacate his office if he had some gossip to fuel him. <br/><br/>Reno nodded intensely, as though afraid the General may change his mind before he got to the good stuff.<br/><br/>"Hojo."<br/><br/>Reno's eyes widened as his jaw just about dropped to the floor.<br/><br/>"W-what? Hojo!? Eww!!" The Turk clutched his stomach as though he were about to throw up. An action to which Sephiroth instantly pushed his chair away from. There was no way he wanted anymore of Reno's bodily fluids on him.<br/><br/>Well...<br/><br/>"I hope you said no."<br/><br/>"Well of course I said no!" Sephiroth spat, screwing up his face at the mere insinuation that any part of him would have said yes.<br/><br/>"I didn't say no to my lover yo." Reno winked as he threw his ass over the edge of Sephiroth's desk.<br/><br/>"You didn't say no to anyone last night." The General rolled his eyes before fixating them on the fact there was now an ass on his desk. <br/><br/>"Well, I'm sorry that you went home alone last night yo." Reno sighed yet no part of him seemed genuinely sorry.<br/><br/>"Or did you just come straight here for work? You workaholic you."<br/><br/>"Well if you really must know, I didn't go home alone last night." Sephiroth stated, as though either proud of the fact, or dying to burst Reno's bubble.</p><p>"What?! Who?!"<br/><br/>It seemed as though Sephiroth suddenly had the Turk's full attention.</p><p>"I brought a certain blonde home with me." Sephiroth revealed, delighted to see that look of shock intensify upon the redhead's features.<br/><br/>"What? Cloud? No way! Where is he now? Did you screw him till he was raw?"<br/><br/>"That's not really your concern now is it?"<br/><br/>"But Seph, everyone's business is my business." Reno winked, collecting a large pen from the General's desk before playing with it in a suggestive manner.<br/><br/>"You know, I went home with a blonde too yo." Reno teased, not bothering to disguise the boasting from his voice.<br/><br/>"Yes, I know. Actually, I think the whole of Midgar knows."<br/><br/>"Aren't you gonna ask me how it went yo?"<br/><br/>"I can only imagine."<br/><br/>"Well, firstly it turns out he knew it was me all along." <br/><br/>Sephiroth turned his gaze to meet the redhead's.<br/><br/>"Wait, you mean he knew it was you and he still thought it was a good idea to take you home?" The General seemed genuinely alarmed at the mental image that formed within his head.<br/><br/>"What's wrong? You jealous?" Reno chuckled before running his tongue along his bottom lip.<br/><br/>"No!" Sephiroth seemed almost offended that anyone would insinuate such things.<br/><br/>"Hey it's not my fault some guy found you attractive. Even if it was Shinra's creepiest scientist." Reno couldn't contain his laughter any more as he fled from Sephiroth's office before the General had a chance to kill him.<br/><br/>Thank god Turks were fast!<br/><br/>He was never going to live this down.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cloud pried his eyes open, wincing as they were instantly assaulted by sunlight.<br/><br/>Where was he?<br/><br/>His eyes darted around the unfamiliar room as the events of last night began to seep back into his memory.<br/><br/>Oh Gaia.<br/><br/>Cloud violently exhaled before closing his eyes once more.<br/><br/>So it all really did happen then, did it?<br/><br/>He really dressed up as a girl, watched Reno get harassed by Corneo before going home with Sephiroth.<br/><br/>Which means...<br/><br/>He was now in Sephiroth's apartment. <br/><br/>Which means... he was in Sephiroth's bed!<br/><br/>Cloud turned over to face the General's half of the bed, yet it was empty and immaculately made.<br/><br/>But then, where was he?<br/><br/>Cloud waited silently, as though anticipating that he would hear the General in some other part of his apartment.<br/><br/>Yet his ears were greeted solely by silence.<br/><br/>He was alone.<br/><br/>Does that mean Sephiroth had gone to work?<br/><br/>Most likely.<br/><br/>Cloud climbed out of the bed, deciding he should leave it the same way he had found it. The last thing he wanted to do was to piss the great General off.<br/><br/>The blonde played around with the sheets and covers for what was guaranteed to be the longest he had ever taken to make a bed, until he finally felt satisfied.  <br/><br/>He should go.<br/><br/>Cloud carefully pulled open the door to Sephiroth's wardrobe, as though afraid he might uncover a pile of dead bodies.<br/><br/>His eyes scanned the clothes as they dangled flawlessly 3 inches from each other. The man put a whole new meaning to the word organised.<br/><br/>The blonde raised an eyebrow as a fact suddenly became apparent to him.<br/><br/>Did Sephiroth literally only own just the one outfit?<br/><br/>There was no way he could wear the skin tight, bare chested leather outfit that the legend pulled off with such ease. Though, it was either that or wear the dress from last night.<br/><br/>Damn his limited options.<br/><br/>It seemed he had no choice as he pulled one of the outfits from the wardrobe before laying it out on the bed.</p><p><br/>~*.*~</p><p><br/>Reno strode across the helipad, tapping his EMR over his shoulder as a sardonic smile danced across his lips.<br/><br/>Rude was going to pay today for abandoning him last night. That's no way to treat your best friend!<br/><br/>Mind you, if he hadn't left him behind, he never would have gotten laid last night by Rufus...<br/><br/>Hmm...<br/><br/>Damn.<br/><br/>Maybe he shouldn't be too harsh on him?<br/><br/>"Hey partner." Reno greeted as he climbed into his side of the helicopter. He was hardly surprised to see the man was already occupying his own seat in the helicopter. Rude had always been impeccably early, not like him, the only time Reno was consist was being consistently late.<br/><br/>"Your in a good mood."<br/><br/>"And you sound surprised."<br/><br/>Rude averted his gaze to the floor of the helicopter, as though suddenly not wanting to make eye contact with the redhead.<br/><br/>"What's wrong?" Reno tilted his head as his voice adopted a slightly more sincere tone.<br/><br/>"It's nothing."<br/><br/>"Sure it is." Doubt oozed from Reno's lips as he pulled the helicopter door shut. He turned to face Rude, apparently refusing to touch any controls until he had a straight answer from him. Rude shrugged, apparently not expecting the redhead to pick up on his issues so quickly. Reno could be quite perceptive when he wasn't being a total ass.<br/><br/>"I'm sorry about last night." Rude mumbled, his voice barely above a whisper.<br/><br/>"Sorry what was that? I didn't catch that." Reno leaned in closer, a smirk lining his lips which told Rude everything.<br/><br/>"You heard me."<br/><br/>Reno chuckled before turning his attention to his controls.<br/><br/>"Don't be. I should be thanking you actually."<br/><br/>"Huh?"<br/><br/>"Guess who went home with the Vice President of Shinra last night?"<br/><br/>"What? Who?"<br/><br/>"Uh, hello, me yo." Reno screwed up his face as though he were the most popular cheerleader in high school.<br/><br/>Rude's jaw feel open as his sunglasses slid down the bridge of his nose. Yet, the fingers that would ordinarily instantly push them back into place were absent. A telltale sign that the man was in a serious state of shock.<br/><br/>"D-did he know it was you?"<br/><br/>"Yip and he still wanted to take me to his bed for a bit of-"<br/><br/>"Okay, okay!" Rude raised his hands in the air, holding them out defensively as though no part of him wanted to hear how that sentence was going to end.<br/><br/>Silence fell between the two as a smirk twitched at the edge of Reno's lips.<br/><br/>Any minute now.<br/><br/>Any.<br/><br/>Minute.<br/><br/>Now.<br/><br/>"Fine. How was it?" Rude sighed, severing the silence with his words.<br/><br/>"Well, if you had just let me finish yo."<br/><br/>Rude pushed his sunglasses up the bridge of his nose before rolling his eyes.<br/><br/>"It was incredible, we're seeing each other later."<br/><br/>"Where? Is he taking you out to a nice restaurant for a romantic dinner?" Rude sunk his teeth into his lower lip in a vain attempt to mask his amusement. <br/><br/>"Not exactly. I'm not a girl yo."<br/><br/>"You were last night."<br/><br/>"Yeah yeah." Reno dismissed the man's comment with a wave of his hand. <br/><br/> </p><p>~*.*~</p><p><br/>Cloud did his best to ignore the stares of absolutely everyone as he stood, practically buried in the corner of the train carriage. He couldn't think of a less obvious place to stand, yet he was still attracting more attention than if he had just worn his dress.<br/><br/>Cloud internally rolled his eyes at himself.<br/><br/>"You know, you don't look all that much like the great General Sephiroth to me. Maybe try doing something with your hair." A chuckle greeted the blonde's ear as he turned around to face this new assailant.  <br/><br/>"I'm not trying to look like Sephiroth." Cloud tusked as his eyes fell upon Roche.<br/><br/>"Is that so? Could have fooled me." The Soldier made a point of running his eyes up and down the blondes outfit.<br/><br/>"Shouldn't you be at work?"<br/><br/>"Ah, but I am at work." Roche winked before veering closer to the blonde.<br/><br/>Cloud turned his face away from him, as though hoping that if he did so for long enough, the loudmouth Soldier would disappear.<br/><br/>"I've got to keep my eyes out for the bad guys you see, and trains are a notoriously risky area." Roche winked, despite the fact Cloud was facing the other way. <br/><br/>"Right." Cloud nodded, yet he still didn't turn around to face the man. How much longer was it going to take before the train reached the Sector 7 slums?</p><p><br/>~*.*~</p><p><br/>"Rufus!" The president barked at his son, as though the man were a dog. <br/><br/>"What is it father?" The blonde sighed as he leaned back in his seat. He really couldn't stand the decor in his father's office.<br/><br/>"Where the hell were you last night? You were supposed to accompany me to Rocket Town." The president growled, making it apparent he was growing tired of his son's rebellious behaviour.  <br/><br/>"I'm sorry father, something came up." Rufus stated lazily as a sly smile formed on his lips.<br/><br/>The president gritted his teeth, apparently not missing the innuendo behind his son's statement.<br/><br/>"So you think girls are more important than this company that you will inherit one day?!" The man yelled as he stood up, knocking his chair over but not seeming to care as he smacked his fists onto the surface of his desk.<br/><br/>Rufus turned to face his father, yet he hardly seemed to be phased by the man's outburst.<br/><br/>"I think we both know the answer to that one."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>